


Mission Over Mind

by theohsogloriousfart



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'll add more characters as I go, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theohsogloriousfart/pseuds/theohsogloriousfart
Summary: Bart Allen has only six months left to prevent the Reach from taking over the world.





	Mission Over Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The burden of a savior is crushing and unforgiving. Maybe that's why Bart stopped feeling much of anything.

Bart’s hands tremble in front of the time machine. This is what him and his only friend----person left on this dying world have sacrificed everything for. There was only one chance to go back in time and change the course of events that follow after Blue Beatle becomes moded. His friend places a firm hand on his shoulder. Bart looks up at him. He carefully observes his friends gaunt features, sunken eyes, and tall yet emaciated body. This world was cruel and it showed on everyone not just his friend.

“Do you remember what you have to do?”

His friend asks him, jarring him out of his wandering thoughts.

“Yes.” Bart responds back, looking his friend right in the eyes.

His friend crouches down to his height and stares him hard in the eyes.

“Tell me.”

Bart hesitates for a moment before he recites the instructions of his mission.

“Use the time machine to go back in time to 2016. When I arrive pose as the goofy, fun-loving time travelling grandson of Barry Allen. Find Blue Beatle, keep an eye on him, strike up a friendship, and then, kill him on December 14, 2016 at exactly 11:29 pm to prevent the end of the world.”

His friend nods contently.

“Good. Now we only have a few minutes before they come after I take off your inhibitor collar. The minute I take it off you have to get in the time machine and go.”

Bart glances back at the time machine and back at his friend.

“I’m ready.”

He confirms.

“Alright. This is what we’ve been working towards. Hopefully we don’t fuck it up too bad. But worst comes to worst we just die.”

His friend flippantly states before turning around to grab the materials needed.

Bart quickly loses himself in thought again. He looks out at the scene in front of him. The sky is permanently gray and rains ash. The air is thick and difficult to breathe in. A faint glow of fire rises from across the horizon. Metal scraps are also littered around him. Some jagged edges stick out of the dirt. His home is a wasteland devoid of hope, future, and promise. There is nothing left for him here and when he is done with his mission it will all cease to exist. Maybe he will even cease to exist. However, this place is still his home. It’s what he knows and where all of his loved ones have lived and died. It will be hard to let that go.

_Clink. Thud._

Bart is jarred from his thoughts when the color falls off of him. He feels both and enormous weight leave and an immense pain gained. While the collar hurt him in one way it helped him by curbing his immense hunger from his powers. He held his stomach, already clawing inside of him for something to eat and quickly went into the time machine and turned it on. He had a minute until he was in 2016. He watched his friend outside the glass finish preparing the distraction to give him the time for when the Reach would come. It was only a two minute delay but it was something. He looked at the time.

He only had ten seconds left. When he looks back up he can see his friend screaming and throwing things at something in the air.

_8 seconds_

He sees canon blasters coming his way but his friend distracts them.

_5 seconds_

Blue Beatle flies down and approaches his friend. He makes a knife with his hand and slides it through his chest like it was nothing.

_3 seconds_

Blue Beatle slides the blade out of his friends chest and Bart watches in mute horror as the last person he had in this world crumples to the ground.

_2 seconds_

Bart watches the blood drain from his friends body and pool around himself. His bright orange hair quickly becoming soaked in crimson.

_1 second_

Blue Beatle raises his canon towards him and gets ready to shoot but he’ll be far gone by the time it reaches the spot he is in. Bart closes his eyes and tries not to think about anything but his mission.

**2016-June 26**

Bart wakes up breathing heavily in a cold sweat. His quickly leaves his bed and rushes to the bathroom. He turns on the sink and splashes his face with cool water. He needs to get a hold of himself before everyone becomes more suspicious than they already are. He grabs a towel and dry’s his face and cannot help but look at himself in the mirror. His torso and arms are littered with scars from a future that he will make sure will never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this fic is a character study of Bart Allen if he came to the past more jaded, pragmatic, and ruthless. I don't see enough fic's exploring this idea so I decided to write this during a very boring four hour flight. 
> 
> Sorry if this isn't written well. I'm not much of a writer. If I ever continue this maybe I'll improve my writing.


End file.
